Surveillance systems have been employed to detect hostile environments such as underwater zones in seawater that are targeted because of corrosion induced by sea vessels. Such systems utilize electronically enhanced magnetic and electric field sensing technologies involving microprocessors to obtain signal surveillance outputs reflecting detection, signature, classification, local positioning and tracking algorithms associated with targets, while discriminating against ambient noise and implanted or inserted countermeasures. Such prior surveillance systems involving long range acoustic and magnetic target detection are often unsuitable for targets such as small sea vessels in shallow water environments. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for maximized acoustic, magnetic and electric field surveillance sensing to detect and report the location of sea vessel targets, such as submarines and surface ships, in selected target zones for different mission purposes.